naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Glint-Glint Fruit
The Glint-Glint Fruit is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into light at will, turning the user into a Light Human. It enables the user to move at the speed of light and transport him/herself by means of reflection. It was eaten by Borsalino, better known as Admiral Kizaru. Information *'Type': Logia *'Users': Borsalino Etymology *"Pikapika" is a Japanese onomatopoeia for glimmering or shining light. Strengths and Weaknesses Like with all other users of Logia Devil Fruits, the user of this fruit is able to control, create, and transform into an element. In this case, the user is able to control, create, and transform into the element of light. As such, they able to utilize light-based attacks. Such attacks include shooting laser beams from their hands, fingers, or feet (which are capable of causing massive explosions) to partial transformations that enable physical attacks that connect at light-speed, which can cause devastating damage. The user's reflexes are so quick that they can transform into light to completely bypass almost any attack, even a gunshot from meters away. They are able to avoid normal attacks by transforming into light, causing the attack to bypass straight through their bodies, like most Logia users can. The fruit's user is also able to travel at the speed of light and is able to reflect themselves to any desired location. Since this fruit is light-based, some attacks, like lasers, can only travel in straight lines. The user can only move at the speed of light when they, as mentioned above, shines a laser on their desired location to travel at the speed of light to, which does take some time to do. It is subject to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Borsalino has so far been shown using this fruit to travel at the speed of light (to the point of stating that Monkey D. Luffy in his Second Gear Mode was "too slow"), and to also drastically augment his kicks' strength and speed. Due to this fruit's power, Borsalino is possibly the fastest man in the world as nothing is faster than the speed of light, which is 299,792,458 meters per second. Even though he travels in light speed when mobile, it should be noted that it takes a few seconds for him to actually go into light speed, as Silvers Rayleigh was able to stop his movement by slashing at him with his sword and Borsalino had to stop to counter him. Borsalino has been using his fruit's powers to launch powerful light-energy beam attacks at high speeds from his legs that have explosive properties. His beams seem to have piercing properties when shot from his fingers. He can blind and stun his opponents by emitting a large but quick burst of light from his fingers, similar to a flash grenade. He can also form an beam sword out of pure light. His Devil Fruit was further researched by Doctor Vegapunk, who technologically recreated his laser blasts in the Pacifista Bartholomew Kuma and his likeness. This technology was also used by Franky when modifying his cyborg body. Techniques *'Yata no Kagami' (Eight-Handed Mirror Shield): Borsalino forms light between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then transforms into the light in order to get to his desired location. named after the Yata no Kagami. This technique is especially useful for creating light out of nowhere, allowing Borsalino to travel or attack even in the darkest places. It's japanese name was based off the Yata no Kagami. This technique is especially useful for creating light out of nowhere, allowing Borsalino to travel or attack even in the darkest places. *'Amaterasu' (Heavenly Illumination): Borsalino points his index and middle finger into the air or at his enemies (in the form of a peace sign), and emits a powerful flash of light, blinding his opponent, or any enemies in the vicinity. It is named after Amaterasu, the Shinto goddess of the sun and universe. *'Ama no Murakumo' (Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven): Borsalino forms a long, very sharp sword out of light and solidifies it, similar to Admiral Aokiji's "Ice Saber" technique. It is named after the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, which is later known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. *'Yasakani no Magatama' (Comma Jewel of Eight Shaku): Borsalino crosses his arms in front of him and uses both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. Borsalino can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person or covering an extremely wide area. It also has great piercing properties, penetrating a thick layer of ice and then piercing deep into the water with ease. It is named after the Yasakani no Magatama, though the term "yasakani" is also an archaic term for "a large jewel". Trivia * Category:Logia